Volveré
by Sao Vasshett
Summary: El recuerdo es, a veces, la única manera de abandonar la culpa y continuar; pero también es, sin embargo, el único capaz de detenerte en un punto de la historia y condenar tu alma a la gélida y etérea eternidad. [Esta historia participa en el reto; "Miraculous Ladynight" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*] One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Prodigiosa: las aventuras de Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Esta historia participa en el reto "Miraculous Ladynight" de la página de Facebook *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*

 **Gracias.**

* * *

El reloj indica que me retraso por casi dos minutos y medio. Hay cosas que, por mucho que pase el tiempo, nunca cambian: soy un desastre; ¡sigo siendo un completo, absoluto y total desastre! Mientras corro por las ajetreadas calles de París lo único que escucho es mi corazón martillear con violencia en mis oídos, anulando por completo el ensordecedor ruido de la ciudad. Eliminando el hecho de que, desde hace ya cinco años, el mundo ha continuado girando independientemente de ti y de mí.

Cuando llego, tú ya estás allí. Como siempre. Estás rodeado de hermosas flores que te otorgan un halo de dulzura que ambos sabemos que en el fondo ya no tienes. Estoy nerviosa, más de lo que debería dadas las circunstancias, ya que después de tanto tiempo no tiene sentido estarlo. Con un ágil salto me subo a la plataforma en la que estás sentado y beso tu pétrea mejilla con cuidado.

— Buenas noches, gatito. Perdón por el retraso.

Aunque tú no me respondes y soy yo quien tiene que buscar tu mirada, sonrío. Es uno de los pocos momentos en los que puedo respirar tranquila y ser feliz, debo aprovecharlo antes de que... Con un suspiro, mi sonrisa tiembla. Ahora solo somos tú y yo bajo nuestras máscaras, alejados del insoportable movimiento del mundo. Reposo la cabeza sobre tu frío hombro y ordeno mis ideas antes de empezar. Noto la sangre pegajosa en mis manos. Todos los años es así: nos sentamos aquí, siempre en el mismo sitio, juntos, y tú guardas un sepulcral silencio mientras yo te cuento todo lo que he hecho desde nuestro último encuentro. Pretendo que es todo normal, pero el hedor jamás desaparece.

Hoy siento que es un día de recordar, más por imposición que por deseo. Me pesa la culpabilidad. Deseo contarte una vez más nuestra eterna historia, esa que solo tú y yo sabemos y que hace que la garganta se me seque y las lágrimas se agolpen tras mis párpados. Te tengo aquí a mi lado y ni siquiera sé dónde estás realmente. O cómo debería llamarte. Jamás pensé que el arrepentimiento podría ser tan amargo. ¿Alguna vez estuvimos destinados a ser felices?

— No me has dicho nada de mi nuevo look, gatito. ¿Te gusta cómo me queda el pelo largo y suelto? Es... salvaje. Como tú. Me recuerda a ti.

Tu mejilla helada se adapta perfectamente a mi mano, aunque mi mediocridad mancha de rojo y negro tu nívea piel. Amo acariciarla durante horas mientras tú continúas mirando al infinito, ajeno al sufrimiento que atenaza mi corazón, pretendiendo que no estoy aquí. Aquella noche también te acaricié, ¿lo recuerdas? Y tú sonreíste de vuelta a pesar del rojo que nos rodeaba.

Cuando empiezo a hablar procuro que la pasión se filtre en mis cuerdas vocales. Mi voz retumba en la piedra que nos rodea, devolviendo a nuestra posición ecos queme recuerdan que, pese a todo, estoy viva. ¿Me alegro de ello? Durante las próximas horas hablo sin parar, sin descanso, temiendo que el eterno silencio que nos rodea cale en nuestros huesos y nos destruya finalmente. No sé qué me da más miedo, si lo que veo con los ojos abiertos o lo que me ataca cuando los cierro.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Chat? Fui yo quien causó todo aquello.

Pensé que sería divertido hacer algo todos juntos. Aunque no quería que viniera Chloé, todos sabemos cómo de pesada era siempre que algo era referente a Adrien. Además, aquel día él hizo público que iría al baile conmigo, con Marinette, y eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. Pero yo estaba en el cielo, juro que pude rozarlo con la punta de mis dedos.

Halloween prometía ser un excelente pretexto para que yo pudiera experimentar en el diseño de trajes elegantes y finalmente impresionarle. Debes estar harto de escucharme contar esta historia, ¿verdad? Aunque no te quejas y yo continuaré hasta que algún día, por fin, detengas mi eterna perorata. Pero yo continúo, no puedo dejar que el eterno vacío se instale en mi pecho.

— ¿Recuerdas el vestido de Marinette? ¿y el de Adrien? Ah, iban tan guapos...

Aún me da miedo. Mis ojos gritan _¡soy yo, Chat! ¡siempre he sido yo!_ pero tú hace tiempo que no estás dispuesto a mirarme más. Sería tan sencillo decirlo aunque ya sea demasiado tarde. Librarme de tan hiriente carga. Porque soy doblemente culpable: lo soy porque mi nombre es Marinette y me escondo tras Ladybug.

— Cuando empezó yo solo podía pensar en salvar a Adrien. Y tú gritaste su nombre, ¿lo recuerdas?

Yo sí. Claro que lo recuerdo. Me dijiste que debías volver a por Marinette, preguntaste desesperado si la había visto aunque aún no he comprendido el porqué. Tampoco quiero pensar en ello. Ahora ya es inútil. Esa risa amarga que detesto aflora de mi garganta y congela el viento. Tikki me advirtió que no sería buena idea venir, aunque tampoco quiero irme. Los cristales cayeron sobre nosotros y Adrien me protegió con su cuerpo, llevándose la peor parte. Aunque cuando me instó a ponerme a salvo lo hizo con una sonrisa.

— No sé qué echo más de menos, si su sonrisa o la tuya. ¿Por qué ya no me sonríes, gatito?

Lo único que yo hice fue correr. Corrí, me escondí y luego salí a enfrentarme contra aquella mujer bajo mi máscara. No pude encontrar a Adrien pero sí vi claramente los cadáveres de Alya y de Nino, junto con otros más que no supe reconocer. Un escalofrío como el que entonces recorrió mi cuerpo lo vuelve a atravesar. Frío, letal. Un torbellino de imágenes atraviesan mi mente haciendo que me encoja sobre mí misma, separándome de ti y obligándome a impedir que el calor abandone mi cuerpo.

Solo tengo veintiún años y siento como cien o mil más tras mis espaldas. Por aquel entonces todos teníamos dieciséis, pero solo unos pocos pudimos seguir cumpliendo años. Después del desenlace final de esta maldita historia se me fue de las manos. Sentí una ira y un miedo que no había sentido nunca antes. Y me perdí. Me costó mucho tiempo recuperarme, pero aquí estoy, aquí estamos de nuevo.

— ¿Recuerdas el sabor de mis labios?

Creo que aquel día, mientras te sentía desvanecer bajo mi propio cuerpo, me volví adicta a desear lo que jamás podría tener. Y lo hice demasiado tarde. Por primera vez en toda nuestra vida, te creí. De verdad creí que yo era la única, o mejor dicho, que Ladybug era la única y te besé porque quise. Ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás tú pensaste que fue por lástima. Me vuelvo hacia ti.

— Sabes por qué lo hice, ¿verdad, gatito? Sabes que estoy perdida sin ti. Que Ladybug sin Chat Noir no es nada... que yo...

Extiendo una mano que jamás llega a tocarte. Mírame, Chat. Mírame, por favor. Quizás tú no recuerdes el sabor de mis labios, pero yo sí recuerdo el de tu sangre y mis lágrimas en mi boca. Niego con la cabeza. No debería estar pensando en esto. Yo quería contarte que Ladybug continúa en París. Que no me he rendido, que no me he dejado aplastar.

Yo tan solo quería asegurarte que aún sigues con nosotros, conmigo, aunque lo único que pueda ver y tocar sea la fría piedra que me queda como recuerdo. Mi cuerpo tiembla y se queja cuando choca contra ti. Mis brazos te rodean y sé que ya nunca más se sentirá cálido. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de quedarme contigo...

— Me pediste que perdonara, Chat, que continuara, que no me perdiera a mí misma.

Siento mis mejillas helarse contra el hombro esculpido en piedra, las lágrimas descender gruesas y pesadas por mi piel. Aquel día maté a aquella chiquilla que había sido víctima de Hawk Moth y el horror fue tal que, sencillamente, no pude regresar.

— ¿Me perdonarás tú algún día?

Te abandoné. Necesito tu perdón y esta visita, la nuestra, es tan solo la primera de muchas que debo hacer. Aquella noche la culpable de todo fui yo. Adrien, Alya, Nino, Alix... Desde hace tiempo que esta noche es la más ajetreada. Tengo muchas disculpas que presentar, mucha culpa que limpiar, y a estas alturas, sencillamente, no sé cuánto más voy a aguantar.

Beso tus labios por última vez —hasta la próxima que nos veamos— y poco a poco me alejo por las estrechas y embarradas calles del cementerio donde erigieron una lápida en tu honor. Me duele tu inexistente mirada tras mi espalda. Me duele mi egoísmo al simplemente no poder condenar mi alma a la tuya. Enredarnos en la existencia y así permanecer juntos eternamente. Chat, mi travieso gatito, volveré. Te prometo que volveré y algún día será definitivo. Aguarda a tu bichito, a tu bugaboo.

Volveré. Siempre vuelvo.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte un ratito para leer esto, y miles más si te decides a dejar un review. Es la primera vez que participo en un concurso, ¡estoy super-mega-ultra nerviosa! Sé que mi texto es raro, extraño, pero quise darle un toque más subjetivo al tratarse de un relato en primera persona. Quise retratar el caos que es la mente de toda persona, aunque un tanto más sutil; de lo contrario, sería imposible de leer (más aún).

Por último, mis disculpas por el inevitable OoC que he tenido que hacer. Se trata de una Marinette de veinte años recordando un viejo baile de Halloween en el que su vida se tornó un infierno. No puede ser la misma.

En fin, espero que, aunque solo sea un poquito, os haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
